Kagome's New Found Love
by XxSilentWolfxX
Summary: Kogome goes back to her time and starts thinking there might be someone else she cares about . . . that's not Inu-Yasha . . . First Fic, please R&R!
1. chaper one

Disclaimer: I realize that Inu-Yasha is not mine, even though I would really love it if he was, so please do not take offence that I he happens to crucial to my story.  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey All,  
I respect constructive criticism but I ask that you are not too harsh. This is my first Fic and I have not written very many stories. Please don't forget this while reading my story and give me some lee-way here.  
  
Kagome's New Found Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome!" Sota called after her, "Your back!"  
  
"Hey, Sota," Kagome ran up and hugged him.  
  
Kagome went in the kitchen and greeted the rest of her family. From there she went down the hall and into her room. She sat on her pink bedspread hoping to get some studding in before her algebra test tomorrow. She needed to ace this test so that she wouldn't fail for the semester. It was so nice to finally be in her just-cleaned P.J.'s, be on her own soft bed, and in her own comfortably warm house. She was so comfortable, she dosed off and did not awake until the next morning.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep." Kagome yawned and rose suddenly. Glancing at her alarm clock she screeched, "It's 6:30 already! I didn't get anything done last night!" She jumped up and yanked her uniform over her head. "Bye mom, I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Wait Kagome, don't forget your.lunch," her mom called after her but she had already left.  
  
Kagome zoomed back in, grabbed her lunch, and left again.  
  
She raced down the street toward her school. As soon as she got there she heard the bell ring. She ran into the school, shoved her book bag in her locker and headed for class. Before she could get to science class, she ran into Hojo. He had another remedy for her. This time her grandfather had said she had Lukeheridus. Kagome still wasn't sure what that was but Hojo had found a way to cure it. She really wondered about him sometimes. She thanked him and went on to class.  
  
She was sitting there trying to listen to her instructor teach but was easily side-tracked by the howling of a wolf in the distance. She immediately thought of Kouga. What was this sudden feeling she had around him? Lately, every time she encountered him, she would start to blush and thoughts would race through her mind. What were these thoughts of? Why did she have them when she was around Kouga? Why is it that she suddenly thought of him when she heard the wolf howl? Questions, questions, and more questions went through her mind as she looked outside and tried to spot the wolf. Now with him being a silent wolf, she had no chance in even knowing which direction of the woods he was in. Was that just her imagination or had she heard something?  
  
"Bring," the dismissal bell rang and the room was filled with chaos. She could no longer think above the noise.  
  
"Hey Kagome," she jumped. Standing in front of her were her friends. "What were you so deep in thought about?" asked Akane.  
  
"Yea, was it that jealous, over-protective, stubborn, ignorant guy again?" questioned Satome.  
  
Kagome slowly shook her head no while she focused her eyes on the square-shaped red and white tiles. She did not look up again until she reassured herself that she was not falling for Kouga. If anything it was just a harmless crush, which it probably wasn't even that.  
  
When she got home, she found Inu-Yasha sitting in the middle of her living room, torturing her cat again. As soon as he saw her, he jumped up and leapt toward her with an innocent look on his face. She sighed and went to her room. Inu-Yasha tried to follow her but when she was three feet from her room she turned around and told him "Oswuari!"  
  
When she got in her room, she collapsed on her bed and was quickly deep in thought. Is this really how she felt? How could this come to be? He had said that she was his woman and she never really thought about what it would be like until now. Until now, she thought she loved Inu-Yasha and only Inu-Yasha. It is funny how quickly something can change. One minute you know what you want your future to hold, the next, you are falling head over heels in love with the person you love most's enemy. Was it really head over heels in love? Was it something she should never had contemplated, or was it a harmless crush that would quickly go away? She didn't know yet. She came to the conclusion that her best way to find out was to talk to Kouga the next day and see how she felt around him.  
  
Inu-Yasha regained his strength and entered the room. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Inu-Yasha screamed at her and quickly regretted it. She shoved him out of the room and just when he thought he was going to hit the ground with a bang, Kagome simply shut the door in his face. He could tell she wasn't herself and was pondering over what was the matter. He never would have guessed it was over Kouga. He simply figured her test didn't go so well.  
  
About an hour later he went in to talk to her and found her fast asleep on her bed shivering. He pulled her blankets over her and kissed her gently on the forehead. He sat down, leaning against her bed, and tried to get as much sleep as he could. He wasn't sure what it was but every time he was in Kagome's room, he sleep longer and deeper than normally.  
  
When Kagome awoke, Inu-Yasha was already up playing with Sota in the back yard. They were tossing a ball back and forth. Every time Sota dropped the ball, Inu-Yasha would run up to him and gently tackle him making Sota think it was his full force. They would wrestle a bit and Sota would end up pinning Inu-Yasha down. Kagome watched for a while. She then smiled to herself and went up to Inu-Yasha. He started to explain but she stopped him with a look that said it was okay and she thought it was cute. Her eyes seemed to twinkle and they just stood there and stared at each other with a loving looks for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
That is the end of chapter 1. 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I realize Inu-Yasha is not mine yet again. If I have taken anyone's story plot or offended them in anyway, I apologize, but I was not trying to. Oh! By the way, you may not agree with me, but Kikyo will never be in my story unless it is to kill her. I think that she needs to die and stay dead.  
  
a/n  
  
Hey,  
  
Sorry to anyone that was reading my story that it took so long. I was not going to continue to write this story because I only got 3 reviews, 1 being my own, but my friend made me so here it is.  
  
Chapter two  
  
The silence finally broke when Sota come running up. Kagome and Inu-Yasha quickly looked away from each other. Why they did this every time someone came was beyond her.  
  
"Let's go," Inu-Yasha said abruptly. "We have to get back before sun-set. Sango and Miroku are probably wondering about us."  
  
"Hmp," replied Kagome. "I don't see why we are always so rushed to get back. It would be the same if we got there before or after sun-set. Besides, it isn't like it takes us a day to get there. It take a couple minutes."  
  
"I don't like to try to find them in the dark." Inu-Yasha was being reluctant.  
  
"FINE! Just let me get my stuff!" She stomped off looking angry, but inside she just smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo came running toward Kagome with a smile on his face. "Kagome, I missed you. I was all alone with nobody to play with."  
  
"Sorry Shippo. The bonehead over there," She pointed to Inu-Yasha. "Wouldn't hurry up."   
  
"I heard that!" Inu-Yasha screamed at her.  
  
"Well, I said it loud!" She boomed back.  
  
"Calm down." Sango and Miroku said at the exact same time. They quietly laughed at the situation between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. It was really an interesting situation if you thought about it. They both liked each other, and they both knew they liked each other, but what was getting in the way? Was it Kagome's unsure feelings about Kouga? She was so confused.  
  
Just then, Inu-Yasha broke Kagome's train of thought. "Let's go Kagome!" He had been telling her this for several minutes and was getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine, don't let me stop you. I am sorry I am such an inconvenience to you!" She hopped on her bicycle, Shippo was already in the basket, and pedaled furiously. She was trying to think about Kouga and Inu-Yasha just had to interrupt. He was always like this. So inconsiderate, so self-centered, but yet, so wonderful, sweet, and kind, when it really mattered at least.  
  
Just then, Kouga came speeding along with his two remaining pack members right behind him. He ran up to Kagome and just happened to trample Inu-Yasha in the process. Inu-Yasha was starting to think it wasn't an accident. Kouga then took Kagome's hand and reassured her after he defeated Naraku, he would marry her. She was still not sure if she wanted this or not. Inu-Yasha, being his over-protective self, jumped in between them. "Let go of her!" he growled at Kouga, "If you want to keep the use of your hand." Kouga gently squeezed her hand and lowered it down to her side before letting go.  
  
"Stupid little pup." was his reply, "You never know when to stay quiet." Inu-Yasha growled again. Kouga started off again and yelled back at them, "Bye Kagome, keep her safe Inu-Yasha!" Within a matter of minutes, he was too far away for them to see anymore and his pack was wildly running after him.  
  
They continued their search silently. 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer-*Tear* I don't. . . *cries* I don't. . . *bawls* I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! *sniff* Are you happy now? I confessed, he isn't mine! *gets evil grin* But he isn't yours either! Bwhahahahahaha!  
  
A/N- I received a review wondering if it was Kouga that Kagome was thinking about, well, yes. Sorry if it took me too long to update, I have had problems with my Internet recently, it won't let me sign on. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. By the way, if I don't get any reviews on this, I am dropping the fic. I have decided it was a bit too sappy and I have been around Chibi Okami too much lately so I am adding a twist and making it a bit. . . . well just check it out.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome was walking silently behind Inu-Yasha and then stopped suddenly. She stood there and stared at him. He turned around in looked at her. As soon as he did, she turned around and started walking away. He ran after her. When he caught up to her, he inquired, "What's wrong?" She continued walking and said nothing. He tried to ask again but before he could finish his question, she stopped walking and he almost ran into her.  
  
She turned around and asked and yelled at him. "Watch where you're going! Were you planning to keep walking and run into me or something?" She was furious, but she wasn't really sure why, she just was. Inu-Yasha stood there in silence. 'What had he done?' It wasn't his fault she stopped so suddenly. 'Is that really why she was mad?' He wasn't sure, but he knew something wasn't right. She turned around to face him, "What are you looking at?" He jumped in front of her and grabbed her wrist. She jerked away and he grabbed it again. She reluctantly let him lead her to the river and she sat down as soon as she got there. He plopped down next to her. It was getting warm out so she took off her shoes and stuck her feet into the cool, crisp spring water. The waterfall was nearby and they could hear it rushing over the jagged rocks. Inu-Yasha knew Kagome was upset, even if he didn't know why, so he decided to leave her be and go get some food. The only logical thing he could think of was fish, and they had that so much lately. He went to Keade to see if she knew of something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were walking along the open prairie through various types of wildflowers. Miroku looked over and saw a pink and red flower sticking up so he ran over and picked it. He came back and handed it to Sango. Sango thanked him and accepted it. Shippo and Kiara had already run off to who knows where so Sango and Miroku were alone. Miroku was surprisingly behaving himself for once. They continued walking until they started to feel their stomachs growl. They started to hunt for berries and Sango pulled out a bowl of ramen Kagome had given her. After they finished eating, they sat there and talked for a while. Sango yawned, it had been a long day and she was tired. Miroku was also rather tired so he laid down and rested. Sango decided it wasn't a bad idea and she laid next to him, keeping her distance to insure he didn't try anything. She gradually scooted closer and eventually had her head on his chest with his arm around her. They both feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha came back very pleased with himself. He had caught and cooked a wild boar with only a little help from Keade. He looked at Kagome, she seemed to be in the same spot he left her. He walked up to her as quietly as he could, trying his hardest not to be noticed. He softly moved her hair off of her neck and kissed the side of it gently. She turned and looked at him with confused eyes. She wasn't sure if that was Inu-Yasha, maybe it was some imposter. No, it was him. Maybe he thought I was Kikyou. No, he wouldn't have mistaken me and her. It finally occurred to her, and she felt like she was going to melt right there. He had never kissed her before, but she liked it. She never really felt this way in front of him before. He pulled out the boar from behind his back and smiled. She smiled back and he sat down next to her. He served out the food and began eating. He realized he was eating too fast and slowed down. Kagome just giggled. He smiled and continued to munch. After they finished, they got up, and walked around a little bit. They entered the prairie Sango and Miroku had just been in. They walked up a hill and when they looked down, they saw Sango's head on Miroku's chest with them both fast asleep. Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha and he looked back at her. He didn't seem phased by this, nor did he look like he did when they were eating. He was back to his regular self, not the caring compassionate one that would admit he was in love with Kagome, but the one that repeatedly told himself love made you weak and he could do without it. Kagome was partially disappointed, partially glad. She liked it when Inu-Yasha kissed her and hugged her, but at times, it scared her and made her worry about him. They walked on and in no time were bickering about something else.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh-oh," Shippo whispered. "Kiara? Where did you go Kiara?" He was in a black cave, not sure how he got there, but knew it was a mysterious cave he had never been in. Actually, he wasn't really sure if it was a cave. It was so dark he could not tell. It was musty like a cave, but you could never be sure. The last thing he knew, he was following Kiara. She had sensed something and Miroku and Sango were pre-occupied. He sighed. He couldn't get away from it, everyone had someone else and the whole thought of love made him sick to his stomach. He wanted a family, a mother and father, and he wanted Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku to be his family, but he was hoping they would be able to go without the whole huggie-kissy thing. Yuck. He still wasn't sure where he was, he had followed Kiara, had a pain in his head, and everything went black. He began wondering out of the cave and was calling for Kiara. He heard a whimper. When he looked over, he saw Kiara laying on the ground (not in her transformation) injured. She was limp, no movement what so ever. Her head was rested against a rock that was about the size of her body, and the rest of her body lay there on the cold, wet ground.  
  
"Kiara!" He said as he came running over to her. He tried to pick her up but he was much too weak and as he tried to shove his hands under her, he ran into her wound and heard her whine again. "Oh, I am so sorry. What happened?"  
  
Kiara just laid there silent. She has a gash in her side about an inch long and her tan fur was stained with blood. Shippo thought about what he should do and finally came to the conclusion to go get help. He made Kiara as comfortable as he possibly could, and ran off after Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Before he reached Inu-Yasha, he spotted Sango and Miroku. 'Oh no! What did Miroku do to Sango?' He jumped up and down screaming wildly.  
  
"Wake up! Miroku, Sango, wake up!" Sango stirred and Miroku sat up. "Sango! Kiara is hurt!" This got Sango's attention and she sat up so fast she almost bumped heads with Miroku.  
  
"What?" Sango questioned. "Kiara is hurt? Where is she?"  
  
"Follow me Sango!"  
  
Sango nodded. "Miroku!" Sango ordered. "Go get Inu-Yasha and Kagome, now! Inu-Yasha should be able to follow our scent and find us. Now move!"  
  
Miroku obeyed, partially because he wanted to help and partially because he was afraid of what Sango might do if he didn't. He went running screaming for Inu-Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. Who was that? In the distance he could hear someone calling his name. Kagome looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him. He jumped at the sudden words that escaped from her mouth.  
  
"I thought I heard someone call my name." He replied patiently.  
  
"Are you hallucinating again?" She questioned.  
  
"No!" He answered very defensively.  
  
"Baka." Kagome breathed. 'How can someone be so stupid?' She thought. Her thought quickly disappeared and she felt kind of stupid. Miroku was running over the hill and across the prairie calling for Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Inu-Yasha jumped over to Miroku.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked irritated. "Kiara is hurt and something strange is going on, not sure what yet. Shippo just came and him and Sango went to Kiara. He said he and Kiara had picked up on something and he followed her and the next thing he knew, everything went black."  
  
Kagome had caught up right as Miroku finished and he had to say it again. Kagome stood there thinking. 'What could it have been?' They all ran off with Inu-Yasha in the lead. After running for about five minutes, Kagome brought up the question of where they were headed.  
  
"I don't know." Miroku said. "I was just following Inu-Yasha, he is the one with the keen sense of smell, he should be able to pick up on Sango's scent."  
  
'Ooops' thought the silver-headed leaded. 'I was supposed to be searching for Sango's scent. Oooops Won't it be fun when I tell Kagome and Miroku I can't find her scent.' He was now scared. Sure he was a demon and much stronger than humans, but when Kagome got mad, she gained a freakish strength, a strength he was scared of. He took a deep breath and prepared to flop to the ground. Here I go.  
  
A/N~ Don't you just love cliffys? They are so much fun! I know this was a short chapter but it is 1:30 and I am tired and can't think of anything else. Plus, if I would have kept going, I wouldn't have been able to leave this nice little cliff-hanger for all of you reading this. 


End file.
